epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jella141/Cover Requests
Hey, it's Jella! I'll now be taking requests for iTunes covers as well as title cards. So ye, hit me up with some suggestions pls. I'll try doing as many as I can! If you have a personal logo that you would like to be on a cover, just send it to me and I'll make sure to use it :) |-| Covers= Snake vs Rommel.png|Solid Snake vs Erwin Rommel - suggested by Mystical Trixter Alice vs Dorothy.png|Alice vs Dorothy - suggested by Baby GG Penguins vs Turtles.png|Penguins of Madagascar vs TMNT - suggested by Alanomaly Donkey vs King.png|King Kong vs Donkey Kong - suggested by LeandroDaVinci Hawk vs Tiger.png|Tony Hawk vs Tiger Woods - suggested by PertyQwerty Bach vs Tupac.png|Bach vs Tupac - suggested by TKandMit KISS vs 1D.png|KISS vs One Direction - suggested by JD4SURVIVOR Phelps vs Bolt.png|Usain Bolt vs Michael Phelps - suggested by TKandMit Scooby & Shaggy vs Mythbusters.png|Scooby & Shaggy vs Adam & Jamie - suggested by ScoobyWho Knoxville vs Knievel.png|Johnny Knoxville vs Evel Knievel - suggested by CaveJohnson333 Carrey vs Chaplin.png|The Little Tramp vs Ace Ventura - suggested by BackToTheFuturama86 KISS vs Wiggles.png|KISS vs The Wiggles - suggested by Gliscor Fan Yu vs Pluto.png|Yu Narukami vs Pluto the dog - suggested by Gliscor Fan Irving vs Doflamingo.png|Lloyd Irving vs Donquixote Doflamingo - suggested by HappySmileyGuy Witch vs Maleficent.png|Maleficent vs The Wicked Witch of the West - suggested by Gliscor Fan Springtrap vs Indominus Rex.png|Springtrap vs The Indominus Rex - suggested by Teddyfail Kimg jong un.png|Kim Jong-un - suggested by Loygansono55 Kimg jong un 2.png|Kim Jong-un 2 - suggested by Loygansono55 Kimg jong un 3.png|Kim Jong-un 3 - suggested by Loygansono55 Pootis vs Scoot.png|Pootis Spencer vs Scoot - suggested by TheDarkLordofDarkness PiB vs CitH.png|The Cat in the Hat vs Puss in Boots - (Bob and Loyg's Too Swaggy To Handle Rap Battles of Too Swaggy To Handlery) Aristotle vs Plato.png|Aristotle vs Plato - suggested by Agattert Aristotle vs Galileo.png|Aristotle vs Galileo - suggested by Agattert Madonna vs Spears.png|Madonna vs Britney Spears - suggested by Agattert Slenderman vs Zodiac.png|Slenderman vs The Zodiac Killer - suggested by RoboticOperatingApple Bundy vs Bates.png|Ted Bundy vs Norman Bates - suggested by Dragonsblood23 Nas vs Cash.png|Nas vs Johnny Cash - suggested by Agattert Kirby vs Star-Lord.png|Kirby vs Star-Lord - suggested by Iamthelegion Comic Aliens vs Video Game Aliens.png|Comic Aliens vs Video Game Aliens - suggested by Iamthelegion Fox vs Corsair.png|Fox McCloud vs Corsair - suggested by Iamthelegion Dedede vs Henry.png|King DeDeDe vs King Henry VIII - suggested by ProbablyNoah Over the garden wall vs Lewis & Clark and Sacagawea.png|Wirt, Greg, and Beatrice vs Lewis, Clark, and Sacagawea - suggested by The Flatwoods Monster Neo vs Cyclops.png|Neo vs Cyclops - suggested by AWC Moon vs Armstrong.png|Sailor Moon vs Neil Armstrong - suggested by RoboticOperatingApple Clown vs Sweet.png|Horny the Clown vs Sweet Tooth - suggested by John Micheal Mitchell Mario, Link & Samus vs Batman, Superman & Wonder Woman.png|Mario, Link, and Samus vs Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman - suggested by The Flatwoods Monster falcon vs falcon.png|Captain Falcon vs Captain Falcon - suggested by Mystical Trixter Pepe vs Sonichu.png|The Rarest of Pepes vs Sonichu - suggested by CaveJohnson333 Stallone vs Johnson.png|Sylvester Stallone vs Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson - suggested by Agattert Bush vs Clinton.png|Bill Clinton vs George W. Bush - suggested by Agattert Rick vs Pepe ft. Eggplant.png|Pepe vs Rick Grimes ft. Eggplant - suggested by Teddyfail Ultron vs Skynet.png|Ultron vs Skynet - suggested by Teddyfail Shepard vs Galileo.png|Commander Shepard vs Galileo Galilei - suggested by Iamthelegion Skynet vs SHODAN.png|Skynet vs SHODAN - suggested by Iamthelegion Ben 10 vs Mario.png|Ben 10 vs Mario - suggested by Iamthelegion Batman vs Cheese.png|Batman vs Cheese - suggested by Iamthelegion Pleasant vs Fowl.png|Skulduggery Pleasant vs Artemis Fowl - suggested by Iamthelegion Electro vs Starkiller & Kyle Katarn.png|Electro vs Starkiller & Kyle Katarn - suggested by Iamthelegion War Machine vs Raiden .png|Raiden vs War Machine - suggested by Iamthelegion Arkham vs Winter.png|Arkham Knight vs Winter Soldier - suggested by CaveJohnson333 Bane vs Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong vs Bane - suggested by Iamthelegion Wario vs Knuckles.png|Wario vs Knuckles - suggested by ZanderZalmander Trebek vs Harvey.png|Alex Trebek vs Steve Harvey - suggested by ZanderZalmander Mario & co. vs Batman & co.png|Batman, Superman, The Flash, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern vs Mario, Link, Kirby, Samus, and Fox McCloud - suggested by Iamthelegion Captain vs Chief.png|Master Chief vs Captain America - suggested by Iamthelegion Sephiroth vs Galactus.png|Sephiroth vs Galactus - suggested by Iamthelegion Barry's comment vs List of people on chat.png|Loyg's sentence vs List of users on chat - suggested by Loygansono55 Daredevil vs Wright.png|Daredevil vs Phoenix Wright - suggested by Iamthelegion Max vs Shrek.png|Max vs Shrek - suggested by Pierce.williams.39 Hector Barbossa vs Brook.png|Hector Barbossa vs Brook - suggested by Loygansono55 Darude vs Rick Astley.png|Darude vs Rick Astley - suggested by Teddyfail Jason vs Angela Cover.png|Jason Voorhees vs Angela Baker - suggested by Iamthelegion Wonder Woman vs Xena.png|Wonder Woman vs Xena - suggested by Pierce.williams.39 Wright vs Fowl ft. Judy.png|Phoenix Wright vs Atticus Finch ft. Judge Judy - suggested by Segamad66 Mr. Happy Face vs Shrignold.png|Mr. Happy Face vs Shrignold - suggested by Icey778 Magneto & Titanium Man vs Burns & Smithers.png|Magneto and Titanium Man vs Mr. Burns and Mr. Smithers - suggested by Iamthelegion Descartes vs Archimedes.png|René Descartes vs Archimedes - suggested by JakeTheManiac Notch vs Scott Cawthon.png|Notch vs Scott Cawthon - suggested by Teddyfail Sanic vs Somari vs Sonichu.png|Sanic vs Somari vs Sonichu - suggested by John Micheal Mitchell Nothing vs Everything.png|Nothing vs Everything - suggested by TKandMit Large Qs vs Tiny Q.png|Large army of Qs vs Tiny frightened Q - suggested by Loygansono55 Fring vs Governor.png|Gustavo Fring vs The Governor - suggested by LeandroDaVinci Jolie vs Pitt.png|Bad Pitt's cock vs Angelina Jolie's boom boom - suggested by GravityMan Hitchcock vs EA Poe.png|Edgar Allan Poe vs Alfred Hitchcock - suggested by TKandMit 50 Cent vs JFK.png|50 Cent vs JFK - suggested by Hip-Hop is Life RoboCop vs Grimes.png|RoboCop vs Rick Grimes - suggested by TKandMit Harry Potter vs Houdini.png|Harry Potter vs Harry Houdini - suggested by JPhil2.0 Captain Planet vs Godzilla.png|Godzilla vs Captain Planet - suggested by Iamthelegion L vs N.png|L vs N - suggested by Iamthelegion Phlannel Boxingday vs the 11th Doctor, James Bond, Firestorm, Deadpool, and Light Yagami.png|Phlannel Boxingday vs the Eleventh Doctor, James Bond, Firestorm, Deadpool, and Light Yagami - suggested by Iamthelegion Nisekoi vs Rosario Vampire.png|Nisekoi vs Rosario Vampire - suggested by Pierce.williams.39 Samus vs Boba Fett.png|Samus vs Boba Fett - suggested by The Flatwoods Monster Sakura Wars vs Sekirei.png|Sakura Wars vs Sekirei - suggested by Pierce.williams.39 Barney Fife vs Shawn Spencer.png|Barney Fife vs Shawn Spencer - suggested by The Flatwoods Monster Cartoons 6v6.png|My Little Pony vs Mordecai, Rigby, Gumball, Darwin, SpongeBob, and Patrick ft. Max - suggested by Pierce.williams.39 Edd, Matt, and Tom vs Garth & Wayne.png|Edd, Matt, and Tom vs Garth & Wayne - suggested by The Flatwoods Monster Da Vinci vs Grimes.png|Leonardo da Vinci vs Rick Grimes - suggested by LeandroDaVinc Tigger vs Munkee.png|Tigger vs Munkee - suggested by Matoro58 DWAS vs Demotion.png|DWAS vs Demotion - suggested by Matoro58 Nail vs Hammer.png|Nail vs Hammer - suggested by Matoro58 Maverick vs Rockford.png|Maverick vs Rockford - suggested by Pierce.williams.39 Frankenstein vs Dracula.png|Frankenstein vs Dracula - suggested by Teddyfail Organization XIII vs Doctor Who.png|Organization XIII vs The Doctors - suggested by Loygansono55 Kangaroo vs Koala ft. Boomerang.png|Kangaroo vs Koala ft. Boomerang - suggested by Drakan95 Cy Leung vs Joshua Wong.png|Cy Leung vs Joshua Wong - suggested by Teddyfail Grav vs ROA.png|GravityMan vs RoboticOperatingApple - suggested by GravityMan Pepe Grav vs Pepe ROA.png|Pepe GravityMan vs Pepe RoboticOperatingApple - suggested by GravityMan & RoboticOperatingApple Krueger vs Wolverine.png|Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine - suggested by Shopnil Red Spy vs Zero.png|Red Spy vs Zero - suggested by ZayD McDonalds vs KFC.png|McDonald's vs KFC ft. other food franchises - suggested by Loygansono55 Nice Peter Poop Cover.png|Nice Peter's poop stances - suggested by NightFalcon9004 Anchor vs Sherlock Box Set.png|An anchor vs a Sherlock DVD boxset - suggested by Loygansono55 Scooby, Shaggy, Mike & Zoey vs Mordecai, Rigby, Gumball & Darwin.png|Scooby, Shaggy, Mike & Zoey vs Mordecai, Rigby, Gumball & Darwin - suggested by ScoobyWho Capone vs Joker.png|Al Capone vs The Joker - suggested by ScoobyWho Shulk Boner vs Lloyd Ballsacks.png|Shulk's boner vs EpicLLOYD's ballsacks - suggested by Mystical Trixter William Wallace's Kilt Shot vs Frost Giant's Balls.png|William Wallace's kilt shot vs Frost Giant's balls - suggested by Mystical Trixter Ridley vs Cave.png|Ridley vs Cave - suggested by Mystical Trixter Brock vs Sanji.png|Brock vs Sanji - suggested by Loygansono55 Gray Fullbuster vs Christian Grey.png|Gray Fullbuster vs Christian Grey - suggested by Loygansono55 |-| Title cards= The Riddler title card.png|The Riddler - suggested by CaveJohnson333 Jigsaw title card.png|Jigsaw - suggested by CaveJohnson333 Arkham Knight Title Card.png|Arkham Knight - suggested by CaveJohnson333 Winter Soldier Title Card.png|Winter Soldier - suggested by CaveJohnson333 Mat4yo Title Card.png|Mat4yo - suggested by Loygansono55 Red Hood Title Card.png|Red Hood - suggested by CaveJohnson333 |-| Random stuff= Peter Thomas the Tank Engine.png|Nice Peter as Thomas the Tank Engine - suggested by Teddyfail Eminem, ERB, Jenna as Lion King.png|Eminem as Simba, Nice Peter as Timon, EpicLLOYD as Pumba, and Jenna Marbles as Nala - suggested by Eminem as Bob the Builder.png|Eminem as Bob the Builder - suggested by ---- Category:Blog posts